Death Reborn
by Jdragonfire29
Summary: Post Dead in the Family.  Sookie and Eric have had no contact after events of DITF.  A sudden attack changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Calm before the storm?**

_A/N: I do not own any of the characters they are beautifully owned and originated with Charlane Harris I just borrow them for my own pleasure and hope to share with others. New at writing this genre soooo let's see where it takes us._

**Sookie POV**

It has been weeks. Well three weeks and two days if you want to be specific. Not one word from Eric. No phone calls, no notes, nothing from Pam either and he hadn"t returned my calls. I haven t felt him as clearly through our bond. He was blocking me, shutting me out. He is angry about everything that happened with Appus, which had to be it. I miss him, but I still do not regret my actions. I would have staked him to free Eric from his thrall.

I can't help but sit here thinking about him. I had the day off today, did a bit of gardening and now I'm just sitting here on the porch sippin my sweet tea. Maybe I should just drive out to Fangtasia I stared out at the horizon and watched the sun dip below the horizon. Yup I'm going to see him.

I stand up and head to the door, I need to dress up for him. I can't help but grin. Next all I felt was pain. I felt the bite and I screamed. Punching and kicking to get away. My attacker pulled back, my blood still dripping from his lips. Victor!

"Now now Ms. Stackhouse, I will admit you taste devine." He creepily smiled down at me. I screamed again hoping anyone would hear me. He dove back down draining me. _'She is mine. Felipe wants her but she will be mine when I turn her. He can kill Northman. The territory and telepath are ours.'_ My fear and panic picked up hearing him as I felt him start to tear away my clothes. First at shock of hearing him, second they wanted to kill Eric. 'Oh hell'

**Eric POV**

Pam is yelling at me yet again, telling me I am being an ass for not calling Sookie back. He and her fucking Dear Abby suggestions! She is aggravated by my mood and on some level I know she won't admit, I think she misses her too.

Suddenly I feel her and my eyes widen. Deep fear pain something is wrong. Pam immediately notices my shift in demeanor.

Sookie is in trouble. We both rush out, I go to fly out but Pam grabs my arm to drag me to car. "What?"

"We don't know what trouble she is in. We need to be careful and not get us and her killed." We get in the corvette and she is on the phone. I look at her annoyed at her sarcasm and wonder who she is calling. "Sam? It's Pam. Sookie is in trouble." She pauses "No. We don't know yet. Call Alicide and get the pack out there, its big whatever it is. We are on our way there." I could hear the shifter, he was bitching that I was finally contacting her and if I knew what I put her through. Before I could hear more, Pam hung up she obviously didn't want to hear his tirade.

I let out a howl of anger, she was dying. We pulled up to the house and I saw Victor pinning her to the porch draining her, raping her. I flew out of the car at him and pulled him off before he could react.

"You dare touch my bonded."

"Your bonded!" Victor said laughing with Sookie's blood still falling from his lips. "She didn't even know you were pledged. You tricked her. There is no law broken."

"She is MINE! She is my bonded, my pledged, MY WIFE! You have broken our most sacred laws!" With that I lunged at him wanting nothing more then to tear him apart piece by piece.

**Pam POV**

As Eric grabbed Victor, I went to Sookie. She was a mess, her clothes gone. Victor had stabbed her as well as tore her throat. I could smell Were. Victor brought back up. I slid my arms around Sookie as gently as possible and quickly carring her into the house. I laid her on the couch, not worrying about the mess it would make.

Too much blood loss. I bit my wrist and brought it to her mouth. I have never given anyone my blood, but it was Sookie and she desperately needed it. She drank from me weakly. She wasn't healing, but the blood was slowing its flow from her. It's only slowed her death not healing her.

A Were kicked in the door and I jumped to attack position, but another Were tackled it to the ground. Alicides pack was attacking Victors Weres . A lion came through the door, it was Sam, I could smell him. He shifted and ran over to us.

"Jesus" He was upset.

"I already gave her blood, it slowed it but she isn't healing." He got up and left the room. He came back with pants on and a bunch of towels. I walked to the door to guard. I watched him lean over her and start to put pressure on the wounds. It was futile to try, but I let him go. Her only chance right now was Eric.

Alicide's pack has taken out Victor's Weres . They are all standing at the perimeter to keep away any interference for Eric. Alicide made his way beside me in the doorway. Still in wolf form but you couldn't miss his scent. I kept standing in the doorway, torn between watching Eric kill Victor and Sookie fighting to hang on.

**Sam POV**

'Too much blood oh god she's dying too much blood.'

"Hey" Blood is coming out her mouth, I didn't realize she was awake.

"Hey yourself." I smile at her through tears. "You get yourself in the most trouble."

"Listen Felipe ordered." She coughed and more blood came up spraying us both. "To turn me and kill Eric for territory."

"Oh chere, hush now Pam and Eric are here, he is taking care of Victor." Wiping away the blood from her face and I try to stay positive. "Everything will be fine."

"Liar...dying." She is fading.

"No you are not. You stay with me!" I hold her hand and squeeze it, keeping my eyes locked to hers. I am hoping she can see my love and desperation for her to fight.

**Sookie POV**

I know the second Eric is here. I feel his rage. I hear him yelling at Victor. I feel Pam wrap her arms around me. She put her wrist to my mouth, I drink if only to help me hold on to see Eric just one more time. I hear Pam tell Sam it slowed my death. I was right, I am dying. I feel Sam pushing on my wounds.

"Hey" I could feel the blood on my face.

"Hey yourself." His eyes are teary. "You get yourself in the most trouble." If I wasn't so desperate to tell him what I heard, I would laugh. God was he right. I am a trouble magnet.

"Listen Felipe ordered." I cough and the blood sprays Sam. "To turn me and kill Eric for territory."

"Oh chere, hush now Pam and Eric are here taking care of Victor." He wipes away the blood from my face. "Everything will be fine."

"Liar...dying." I half smile at him.

"No you are not. You stay with me!" I hear him, but I so wanted to close my eyes.

It was at that moment I felt the most rage from Eric. I smile.

"What?" Sam whispers, I assume it's because I smiled.

"Eric won." I hear myself say in a gurgled whisper. I am fighting the blackness that is screaming to take me. I wonder if I will see Claudine again now.

**Eric POV**

I rip Victor's head from his shoulders and he implodes in a sea of blood. I feel Sookie fading. I rush to her side. She is pale and covered in blood.

"Munsklar" I feel the blood tears on my face.

"I'm sorry." Sookie choked out and more blood poured from her mouth. She is too far gone to save. It is either turn her or let her die.

"Love you" Her eyes close and she was unconscious.

I pulled her into my arms cradling her. No! No! No! I can't lose her but I promised not to change her.

"Turn her." I turned surprised to find it came from Sam. I stared at him, uncaring that he is seeing my bloodtear stained face.

"She didn't want that." My voice was but a whisper as I listened to her heart slow.

"She didn t want this either." Sam is raging at me. "Dammit! Turn her!"

I looked to Pam and Alicide. Pam nodded. Alicide shifted to human form. "Turn her."

"Leave us." I take the blanket from couch and cover her battered body. If Victor wasn't already dead I would kill him again, but slower. "Monsklar forgive me."

I leaned forward and drank from her just a small amount more. I opened my arm and forced the blood into her mouth. I need her strong, she needs to drink deep. There is no guarantee this will work. I whispered to a god I wasn"t sure I believed in to keep her with me. The blood went down her throat but some spilled over, I could no longer tell how much she got in her. She truly was a mess. Victor deserved far worse then he got.

I wrapped the blanket around her, so her bare body was covered. Gently scooped her into my arms and took her out of the house. I could not take my eyes from her face as I walked towards the Corvette.

"Pam. We need to get to my house." She nodded to me and opened the door to the car. I cradled Sookie against my chest, as Pam closed the door.

Alicide yelled that he would clean this all up and to let him know how Sookie was. I could feel Pam's nervous eyes on me and her fear through of bond. She was just as concerned as I. This might not work, after all she was Fae. What will I do if I truly lose her to a final death? Will I greet the sun as Godric did? Smile into the sunlight hoping to see my love again. I cannot lose her.

End...


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting

A/N: I do not own any of the characters they are beautifully owned and originated with Charlane Harris I just borrow them for my own pleasure and hope to share with others. Seriously very happy with all the review and additions of story to favorites or author alert! You all rock! Thank you :)

**Pam POV**

Neither of us spoke the entire way to Eric's. He kept cradling her in his arms, staring at her face. I do not know what will happen if he truly looses her. Hell I am worried too...over the time I have known her she has become...important to me as well. I pull to the gate greeted by the guards who wave us in. Fools! If Eric were in his right mind he would yell at them for being so careless.

After we are in the garage I get out and quickly get to Eric's door. As soon as I open it he is out with her still in his arms and into the house. I see the blood soaked seat of the Corvette and I wonder if this is hopeless. Too much...

I enter the house and head to his chamber.

"Eric?" No response. I walk in and see the light from the bathroom. He is still holding her.

"Let me help." Our eyes lock and in all the years I have known him, he has never looked so lost. I run the bath, grab the soaps and shampoo Sookie usually uses, sitting it on the ledge. I walk over to him and we both carefully remove the blanket and clothes. His eyes rage when he sees again the damage. She put up one hell of a fight, but her fragile form couldn't fight enough. Her neck is marred from Victor's bite. Ribs broken, stab wounds, blood on her thights from him raping her. I realize Eric is staring at me. "What?"

"You're crying." He whispers to me. His voice surprised, as I was when i brought my hand to my face to wipe the blood tears. There was nothing to say to that. I hurt for her.

We gently lowered her into the tub. It was odd being here and not hearing her heart beating or yelling at me for seeing her naked. I poured the shampoo in my hands and began to clean the blood out of her hair. Eric used the washcloth and cleaned the blood from her skin. I pierced my finger on my tooth and rubbed the bloodied finger into the wound on Sookie's neck. Didn't want her to scar from that bastard. I don't know how much time passed till we were able to get her clean. We rinsed her off and lifted her out of the tub. Eric dried her off and I put her in one of his dress shirts.

He laid her on his bed, pulled the covers over her and now all we could do is wait.

Eric POV

The drive to my home was quiet. I could not take my eyes from her face. Even like this she was my angel. Beautiful.

Pam opened my door when we arrived at the house and I immediately went to my chamber. I had to clean her up, she can't wake up looking like this. It would frighten her...disgust her. Fucking Victor. I wish I had kept him alive so I could continue to torment him for the next millenium.

"Eric?" I hear my child enter, I can hear the apprehension in her voice. "Let me help." My eyes lock with hers and I am so grateful, I feel helpless. Never in my thousand years have I felt so utterly helpless. I hear her run the bath and she starts to unwrap the blanket from Sookie. As we get the remains of her clothing off, my anger peaks again. The damage to her small frame is so much. I see a drop of blood land on Sookie's arm. I look up and to my surprise Pam is crying.

"What?" She looks so confused as to why I am staring, she hasn't noticed.

"You're crying." I see her raise her hand to her face and wipe the blood tears away. She doesn't say anything but I realize how important Sookie has become to Pam as well.

We place her in the tub and I started to use the washcloth to get the blood from her skin. I could see Pam cleaning out Sookie's hair. I took some of my blood to try and seal up some of the wounds on her body. When we finish I dry her off and Pam puts her in one of my dress shirts. In any other circumstance I would find that sexy as hell.

I lay her on my bed and pull the covers over her. Now all we can do is wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fae**

A/N: I do not own any of the characters they are beautifully owned and originated with Charlane Harris I just borrow them for my own pleasure and hope to share with others.

**Eric POV**

I sat beside Sookie's body. I took my hand and gently ran my hand through her hair.

"I should contact Niall or Claude. If they find out another way we will have more trouble."

"Are you sure it's wise?" I could hear the concern in Pam's voice.

"I do not believe we have another choice. Plus we don't know if this will work. They might have some...insight." I reached for my cell phone and tried the number Niall once gave me. It rang but no answer. I know they closed the portals but I assumed they would leave some way to contact him. Finally I rang Claude. He answered on the second ring.

"Yes." Always curt.

"It's Eric. We need to talk." I paused not wanting to tell too much. "It's Sookie."

"Where?" His voice tensed.

"Our house as soon as you can." I bearly hung up when I heard his shout downstairs.

"Eric!" Claude's voice echoed through the house.

"Upstairs." I stayed seated by Sookie with Pam standing tense by my side.

Claude walked in and his face fell when he saw her. He knew already.

"Vampire! What happened?" He stood in the doorway not approaching us but he looked ready to slaughter us.

"Victor attacked her. She was too far gone to save." At that Claude's face fell. "I gave her my blood in an effort to turn her. I don't know if it will work."

Claude was just staring at me. Nothing. No reaction or response. I could not read him at all.

"Has a Fae ever been turned?" I asked him as calmly as possible hoping he would say yes.

"I do not know." his voice cracked "If so it was before me. We need Niall." With that he was gone.

"Well that was helpful." Pam voice dripped with sarcasm. "Where the fuck did he go?"

"I assume to find a way to get in touch with Niall." I could feel the suns pull. "We should rest."

"That fairy can get in here. You want us to sleep here? He might slay us in our sleep depending on what he finds."

"Pam. He appeared downstairs. This room is magically protected by Amelia." I walked over and closed the security doors. "Rest." We each laid down on the bed Pam on one side of Sookie and me on the other. We both succumed to our daytime rest.

**Pam POV**

"Eric!" Claude's voice rang out from downstairs and he sounded panicked.

"Upstairs." Eric still sat beside Sookie. I walked over to his side, ready to defend him and Sookie. When Claude walked in, his face fell. He knew death when he saw it.

"Vampire! What happened?" He was staying in the doorway. I stood ready to attack if need be.

"Victor attacked her. She was too far gone to save." Claude looked ill. "I gave her my blood in an effort to turn her. I don't know if it will work." Claude continued to stare at Eric. It was like he didn't see me. Which might work to my advantage if he did attack. Why wasn't he saying anything!

"Has a Fae ever been turned?" Eric practically whispered the question. He was just as afriad of the answer as Claude the question.

"I do not know." Claudes voice cracked. "If so it was before me. We need Niall" He fucking popped out.

"Well that was helpful." I could not believe it. "Where the fuck did he go?"

"I assume to find a way to get in touch with Niall." THe sun was pulling me to rest. "We should rest." Is he crazy!

"The fairy can get in here. You want us to sleep here? He might slay us in our sleep depending on what he finds."

"Pam. He appreared downstairs. This room is magically protected by Amelia." he walked over and closed the security doors. "Rest." I laid down on one side of Sookie, Eric on the other...even though my mind was screaming to stay awake I felt myself submit to my daytime rest. Crap.


	4. Chapter 4

Calm before the storm?

A/N: I do not own any of the characters they are beautifully owned and originated with Charlane Harris I just borrow them for my own pleasure and hope to share with others.

**Eric POV**

It is early still, not quiet dusk. Pam is still in her rest. Sookie hasn't changed. She looks peaceful, with everything I am I hope that is true. I cannot bear to lose her but I also do not know if I can take her hating me for what I have done. Her eternally here but not wanting anything to do with me...that is my fear.

My phone rings pulling me out of my dark thoughts.

"Yes."

"Viking. We must meet." It's Niall. "Now."

"My house."

"I am here Viking. Get down here or let us come in." I hesitate, his purpose could be to kill Pam and I to take Sookie. "We are here to talk. Not kill you Viking, we have much to discuss."

I hang up and reach over to Pam.

"Pam. You need to get up now." Her eyes immediately open in panic and sits up. "Niall is here. I am going to let him in but I need you alert." She nods and stares at the door. "Calm Pamela." She changes her position so she is sitting beside Sookie.

As soon as the door is open Niall sweeps in. I hear a gasp of breath from him.

"It is true." He said it like a statement to himself. "How?"

"Victor Madden attacked her at her home." I spit his name through my teeth wanting nothing more then to kill him again. "I killed him."

"You gave her blood?" He was still looking at Sookie as he spoke to me.

"Yes but she was too far gone for it to save her." The could feel the blood on my face and I knew I was crying silently. "I know she had asked me not to do this but...I she did not ask for this either and I could not bear to be without her." Niall still hadn't moved. "Will it work? Has a Fae ever been turned?"

Niall's face snapped to me. I could not tell if he was angry or not his face was a mask. Now I know what I looked like to others.

"Yes a full blooded Fae was turned once...long ago, but Sookie isn't full Fae. I have no idea of the impact to her."

"What of the full blooded Fae?"

"Killed by other Fae. Thought of as an abomination...he was difficult to kill."

"You killed him?" I was ready to defend her my nerves now on edge at his words and I saw Pam's pose ready for attack.

"No. Not me. Others the same who hated half blood Fae." He moved closer to Sookie and I was ready to pounce. "You have nothing to fear from me. I do not want to lose her either." I still did not trust him but I gave a slight nod to him.

**Pam POV**

"Pam. You need to get up now." I immediately open my eyes in panic and sit up. "Niall is here. I am going to let him in but I need you alert." I nod and stare at the door. "Calm Pamela." I change my position so it looks as though I am just sitting besides Sookie, yet ready to tear apart whoever comes through the door. Eric walks over and opens the door.

As soon as the door is open Niall sweeps in.

"It is true." He said it like a statement to himself. "How?"

"Victor Madden attacked her at her home." Eric spits his name "I killed him."

"You gave her blood?" He was still looking at Sookie as he spoke to Eric.

"Yes but she was too far gone for it to save her." I saw the blood on his face, he was crying. My maker is in such pain. "I know she had asked me not to do this but...I she did not ask for this either and I could not bear to be without her." Niall still hadn't moved. "Will it work? Has a Fae ever been turned?"

Niall's face snapped to Eric. I moved slightly ready to fight if need be.

"Yes a full blooded Fae was turned once...long ago, but Sookie isn't full Fae. I have no idea of the impact to her." I was relieved at his words. She might make it through this.

"What of the full blooded Fae?" Eric's voice took on a tone of caution.

"Killed by other Fae. Thought of as an abomination...he was difficult to kill." Niall seemed unhappy about that but I could not read him.

"You killed him?" I continued to sit ready to fight.

"No. Not me. Others the same who hated half blood Fae." He moved closer to Sookie and Eric and I were ready to pounce. "You have nothing to fear from me. I do not want to lose her either." Eric gave him a slight nod. I didn't relax my stance. I would be prepared to defend Eric and Sookie even if he trusted Niall, I did not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Calm before the storm?**

_A/N: I do not own any of the characters they are beautifully owned and originated with Charlane Harris I just borrow them for my own pleasure and hope to share with others._

**Eric POV**

As I sit beside Sookie, mulling over Niall's admission that there was once a fae turned and killed, they killed him. My fangs decsended at the thought of anyone trying to destroy her. What concerns me is depending on how she feels about this...she may ask me to kill her. I spent much of the day after Niall left discussing matters with Pam. There was much to plan for. The King will be unhappy that I killed Victor, even though I am in my right as her bonded. This could bring a war. Bloodshed, vengence, death...a good fight always made me happy but now I want to just be left in peace with my Sookie. I smile at that. When I met her all those years ago, you would never think such a small and pleasant looking human would cause so much trouble.

"Eric?" I look over to Pam. "We should rest. If all goes well she will be awake in the morning." Pam has laid herself beside Sookie again, we are locked up tight in my chamber. In tweleve or so hours we should know the outcome of this. I laid beside her my eyes never leaving her face as I felt the daytime pull me to slumber.

Dusk...

I awoke an hour before the sun set. I felt fear. I looked to Pam who was still sleeping. Sookie had not moved...there again fear, pain. My eyes locked onto Sookie. I could feel her again. I lifted her hand into mine and waited. Pam awoke as the sun finally set. She sat up and moved away from myself and Sookie.

Sookie's eyes snapped opened. Her hand pulled from mine and she quickly moved back on the bed as if to run. Her hands were glowing. Fuck!

"Sookie...it's just Pam and I." I tilted my head and looked at her willing her eyes to look at mine. "You are safe."

**Sookie POV**

I could feel Eric. He was worried. Everything felt so foggy. I felt something on my hand. My eyes snapped opened and I prepared to run. I was crouched and felt strange. I raised my hands in front of me and they began to glow white.

"Sookie...it's just Pam and I." His voice was soothing. I hesitated and looked at him, I put my hands down. "You are safe."

"Victor?" I couldn't hide the fear.

"Dead." Eric spit the words. "I'm sorry I was not there sooner." His voice cracked which it rarely did. The emotion in his voice was overwhelming.

"I feel strange." I put my hand over my heart, I felt so overwhelmed. "It's not beating." I felt for a pulse anywhere.

"Monsklar it's alright. Please calm down..." His voice guilty...he turned me. Oh god! I stood up and leapt off the bed away from him and Pam.

"You turned me!" I was pacing and ranting I know but jesus "You promised me. You wouldn't turn me." My voice was cracking but the anger beneath I knew he couldn't miss.

"There was too my damange from Victor's attack..." his voice cracked again "It was the only way to save you."

"You call this saved!" I screamed at him.

"Sookie...please." He started to move towards me but just a few feet. "Sam and Alicide were there...they wanted me to save you anyway I could. I couldn't lose you. I admit it didn't take a ton of convincing on their part." I continued to stare at him. "I love you." I laughed at that loud, crazy laughter.

"Love me! You hadn't even spoken to me in weeks!" My fangs clicked down, startling me. "Fuck!" I stalked towards him. "You did not call me, you did not return my calls! I had not seen you since the night at my house. So I ask why care if I was dead!"

His eyes filled with blood, blood tears. He was upset. This was rich. He is upset.

"Sookie I was angry over the events that night. I should not of ignored you. We can discuss that when you are calmer."

"Calmer! Are you fucking insane!" I was laughing and crying. This my nightmare come to life. No more sun, no peace. Deeper into vampire politics because well shit I am one now.

"You need to feed." Pam chimed in having heated a true blood while I was ranting apparently. I looked at her clearly surprised by her turn of conversation and similar blood tears on her face. Both are upset. "Please Sookie. It will easy your...aggitation a bit." She bravely walked over to me and I took the drink from her. I quickly downed the drink.

"That is fucking awful!" Eric and Pam both laughed at my reaction.

"Told you so." Pam and her sarcasm were back. Fucking wiseass. Unreal.

"How long has it been?" I was serious now.

"Three days." Pam answered. It seemed Eric just backed off for me to calm down.

"Try it." Both looked at me confused. "Control me. You are my maker now. I want to see if it works on me now. I assume the Fae turned thing is new."

Eric looked surprised.

"I do not want to control you."

"We need to know how I work. Do it." Eric looked at me and I felt nothing. "What did you tell me to do?" His eyes grew wide and he smiled.

"Apparently it does not matter since it didn't work." Eric walked closer to me. "Interesting. This should please you this was one of your fears."

"Seriously Eric! You think that will make me forget this shit?" Eric looked away from me. "No way mister, I am still fucking furious."


	6. Chapter 6

Calm before the storm?

A/N: I do not own any of the characters they are beautifully owned and originated with Charlane Harris I just borrow them for my own pleasure and hope to share with others.

Eric POV

Furious is a word. She was downright frightening and I am finding it is...distracting. The fangs and anger radiating off of her was like an afrodisiac.

"Monsklar, I know this is not what you wanted but you also did not want to die at Victor's hands." I pushed my anger, my love, my fear...everything through the bond.

"Stop that shit. Pushing your feelings on me is not fucking helping."

"I need you to know I am...truthful." He was keeping his distance but I could feel him wanting to move closer to me. Pam had a very amused look on her face.

"Seriously Pam?" She just raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Sookie. I knew you would be fun as a vampire, I am just enjoying the ride."

"You're turned on by this! Ugh!" I stopped and stared at her shocked. "Wait. I can feel you!" Pam's smirk fell from her face and Eric froze. "You both gave me blood?"

"Sookie, Eric was fighting Victor. I was trying to stave off you dying." Pam seemed so uncomfortable by the idea. "I have never given anyone my blood other then Eric."

"So are you both my makers or how does this work?"

Why the fuck can't my life be normal? I can't even be turned normal. Oh hell!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own any of the characters they are beautifully owned and originated with Charlane Harris I just borrow them for my own pleasure and hope to share with others. Sorry! Trying to get back into this :)

Pam POV

"Eric is your maker. Not me." I backed away from her. 'I do not like the idea that she can feel me. Eric is one thing, he is my maker. I have never given blood to anyone and this is exactly why.'

"Fuck! Pam, yes you are what other explanation is there?" Sookie was angry and was now pissing me off.

"I don't know what you think, but I do not like the idea of you knowing how I feel either." I bit back at her.

"Sookie, do not be angry with Pam." Eric was staring intently and slowly approaching her. "She was trying to save you."

Sookie POV

"Yes, I realize that. Sorry." I gave Pam an apologetic looking, especially seeing she was just as uncomfortable as I. 'She is calmer that is a start.' I was staring at Eric, knowing I just heard him. "Fuck!" Eric tilted his head staring at me. 'She can hear me.' My eye's widened staring at him. "Yes."

"Well that is...unexpected." Eric's voice was calm, but I was feeling so many things from him. His emotions were swirling and I didn't know which one was dominate.

"I'm screwed." I sat down on the bed defeated. "Now I have no peace, I will always hear everyone."

"You weren't able to do this before. It could just be that the change enhanced your ability." Eric was thinking out loud and Pam looked positively freaked out. "Try your shields. It stands to reason that you would have better control, if the change enhanced your telepathy." 'Calm monsklar, relax and try it...'

I heard him silently urging me to relax and I focused to block him out. I was staring at him and I heard nothing. I grinned, dropping them again to hear him mid sentence. '...will be fine.' "Wow that worked."


End file.
